Various types of binder clips are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a double binder clip including a single continuous clip body. What has been further needed is for the single continuous clip body to include a right outer panel, a left outer panel, a substantially U-shaped inner panel, a right top panel disposed between the right outer panel and the substantially U-shaped inner panel, a left top panel disposed between the left outer panel and the substantially U-shaped inner panel, a right curled bottom edge disposed on a bottom surface of the right outer panel, and a left curled bottom edge disposed on a bottom area of the left outer panel. The right outer panel and the left outer panel are spring-biased toward one another. Lastly, what has been needed is for each of a right lever and a left lever of a pair of looped wire levers to be pivotally engageable within each of the right curled bottom edge and the left curled bottom edge, respectively, of the single continuous clip body. The double binder clip is thus uniquely structured to better organize and secure multiple folders and packets of paper with its dual right curled bottom edge and left curled bottom edge that are liftable by a user.